


Taran's Surprise

by wooden_duck



Category: The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Nonhuman, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooden_duck/pseuds/wooden_duck
Summary: Gurgi helps Taran in the forest, Fflewddur is caught spying...





	Taran's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic a friend of mine and i wrote as a joke once when we were watching the black cauldron.... dont take it seriously. its not serious lol. Yes, yes i know the spelling and the grammar are VERY bad but we were laughing so much when writing it was hard to type and i think that reading back on the story now it adds to the comedy of it. ENJOY!

Taran was walking through the forest with Henwin trotting behind him “You're such a good pig Henwin” taran passed a pond and stopped to glance at his reflection, he imagined himself as a fierce knight holding a sword and becoming king. When he looked back henwin was gone, instead there was a cloaked figure in his midst. Afraid at first he trembled, the figure turned around and lifted its hood, it was something that taran had never seen before, a furry beast.

“hello taran” the miserable creatures voice was like a person being suffocated by a plastic bag, Taran gasped. He was erect. The figure shrugged off its cape “my name is gurgi and I hope your dick is ready for action.” Gurgi pounced on the pelvis of taran, he ripped open his pants exposing throbbing dick. 

Before taran knew what he was doing he was being sucked off by an animal, a feral beast. He liked it. He cried out in pleasure “IM ARIVING” and he gave the creature named gurgi his delicious cream. 

Gurgi licked his lips, “tasty, gurgi loves to receive munchems and crunchems from his master” taran smiled “taran is a kind master gurgi, but he did not give gurgi permission to have fun”  
“gurgi is sorry master, gurgi deserves wackings and smackings on his tender behind”  
taran looked at the fur covered creature, he wasn’t mad, but gurgi knew the rules. Instead taran takes it upon himself to give the creature wackings and smackings upon his tender harry snake. Taran looked around on the ground for a good whipping stick and found the perfect one right next to gurgis engorged tree trunk.

“gurgi you brought this upon your self, im sorry” taran said with a smile and a wink.  
Gurgi waited in suspense for what was coming next. With one swift and fluid moting, taran brought his whipping stick down on gurgis snake. Gurgi screamed in pleasure and his snake venom sprayed everywhere. One hit was all it took for gurgi to fall, he had climaxed to death. Suddenly there was a lound sound of harp strings snapping and taran turned to look into the bush next to gurgis lifeless body. Fflewder wasstanding there wearing nothing but his magic harp around its neck. He was sitting in a plool of his own tree sap. All the strings on his harp had snapped.

“fflewder!” taran yelled, “have you been standing there watching the whole time?”  
“t-t-taran” he yelped, “I didn’t think you could seeme, but this blasted harp…” fflewder took of the harp and threw it into the bush where it strummed angerly. The harp knew what was coming and wanted to watch ;).

“don’t worry fflewder, if you wanted to join you should have said so, I don’t mind.” Fflewder turned scarlet and, legs shaking started to walk towards taran. Taran looked fflewder up and down, fflewders skin flute was standing and ready to be played. Fflewdur noticed tarans gaze and blushed, causing his french horns water valve to drip.

“t-taran” fflewdur stuttered “there is literally nothing in the world I would like more thaan for you and me…” he trailed off and looked away. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes where fflewder threw his magic harp.

Taran, dick still out and whipping stick still in hand turned around ready to face what may come out of the bushes.Through the plush foliage of the bushes and shrubs emerged the perfectly sculpted figure of a man, muscles defined like a greek statue. Upon the broad and defined shoulders where the wooden cratures head should have been was fflewdars magic harp, strings vibrating in rage.

“what wa- “ fflewder studdered. “what the actua;l fuck?!” taran thought in his head but didnt say out loud. The harp string were creating a cacophony of ununderstandable noise. The Harpsd chisseled chest was shaking in rage.

“H-h-h-h-h--harp? W-what are you doing?,” fflweder asled. fflewser looked the sexy wood figure of the harp up and down. There was a single spinach leaf what (not really) covering the MASSIVE HONKING WOODEN DONGER of the harp./ fflewder smiled, he hadnt seen the harp in its bodily form in many decades, and knew that pleasure usually ensued when it did happen.

the harp, repeatedly strumming the “G” String, epileptic with rage, allowed its branch to reach its full extension, took it in its adonis hand and moved it towards ffleweders face, expectantly. With a mighty sqing of its dongerm it hit him upside the head, killing fflewdder dead.... bye felica


End file.
